Witchy Bella
by LittleMulattoKitten
Summary: After the cullen's leave bella finds out she's actually a 14 yr old witch. She also becomes friends with our 3 favorite Griffindors. Evil twists with force her to chose a side. Bella/Harry? Bella/Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this story months ago…but I just never got inspired enough to write it down. Now I am inspired enough, so inspired in fact that I may not be able to even touch my other stories until I've posted a few chapters of this one! I hope you like it! This story has to start in book 4 of Hp and book 2 of twilight or else it just doesn't work. You sorta have to know the Harry Potter world pretty well for this to work…I can't explain everything...lol**

(Bella Pov)

It's been a few weeks since he left, and I'm fine. I found out about a whole new life in the Wizard world. Hogwarts is wonderful. Of course being the most powerful and talented witch of the century, I was tied with Hermione for most cleaver; I didn't have much trouble jumping into the whole mess. Dumbledore was hiding something important from me though, I just couldn't figure out what.

Oh! Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Isabella Sapphire Luna Riddle. I have sleek black hair that cascades down to my knees, the curls ran away after my magic resurfaced, icy blue eyes and Harry swore they glowed when I was mad, my skin was still pale, even, and smooth, I also looked younger than I had before my magic resurfaced, I had a ivory colored crescent moon shaped scar on my forehead, and I had no idea where it came from…

"Earth to Izzy…" Hermione whispered fiercely, ah yes, Potions oh well I'm not finished yet, apparently I wasn't 18…but…had just turned 14 at my disastrous birthday party. Can we make Edward look like more of a pedophile? But anyways, I jumped right into what should have been my 4th year at Hogwarts, and it felt like I had been here every year since I was eleven.

"Isabella could you please explain the proper order to add the ingredients into the cure we are making for Bubbling Boils?" Professor Snape asked

Ah, a trick question, "It doesn't matter what order you put the ingredients in really, as long as you don't accidentally confuse an eye of newt for an eye of raven…" I trailed off; confusing the two eyes would result in making a potion that would _give_ you the boils to begin with!

"Correct you are, Isabella" Snape replied dryly, I don't know why I had been picked as Snape's favorite Potter Pal as Ron liked to call the lot of us, But I got good marks in Potions, so I don't really care.

Potions ended and so did the last few incredibly boring classes we all had for the day(DADA and Charms), I passed Draco Malfoy on the staircase again, he shot me that strange look he'd been giving me all year, like he was pleading with me. It vanished and turned into a scowl as quick as it came, as usual…

I didn't say a word to him but briskly walked past him to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password…"

"Snapdragons" I said sharply

"In you go, Dear." She replied

Once in the common room I sat in my favorite spot, the window seat, and waited for the others. I scribbled furiously over my charms homework, this stuff was so _easy_! How could this be real homework!

When the others came in Hermione reminded me that tonight Dumbledore would be welcoming friends of his to stay at the school for a while. _Great_. He's also supposed to tell me what ever he's been hiding from me tonight also, _fun_.

"Let's go…" I mumbled we all grabbed our witch's and wizard's hats and made our way to the great hall. And actually found seats closest to the Teachers table. Rare…

Dinner was served promptly, and I could see Dumbledore giving me looks, I chose to ignore him, sneaky ass old man.

I didn't each much of dinner, but killed dessert! Just like Ron, who smiled at me approvingly when I got my 3rd brownie and 2nd slice of pumpkin pie, gotta love November!

"If I may have everyone's attention…" Dumbledore started gentle tapping the side of his goblet. Every head in the room turned towards him.

"I know you all were told of the guests we were expecting, but they have decided against letting their identities be known just yet. They would like to get used to their surroundings first. And then they will introduce themselves to all of you." He said softly, but the authority was there all the same. _Be patient, don't spread rumors, and behave._

"Isabella Riddle, please visit me after dinner?" Dumbledore added

I gave him a brisk nod and returned to my pie.

"Oooo Bella's in trouble with the headmaster!" Fred called from 8 or so people down the table

"Sweet innocent little Bella? In trouble? The world is ending!"George sighed dramatically, everyone laughed

"I worry about you two, going mad on me already are you?" I replied

"Not yet" they said at the same time, they do that _a lot_.

I parted with my friends and the doors of the great hall and went towards Dumbledore's office, this aught to be interesting.

"I'd give you a riddle but you already know the answer I assume?" said the statue

I nodded, "Lemon drops"

"Enter."

I walked lazily up the spiral staircase and stopped dead when got to the door. I knew that voice anywhere,

Alice.

"I can't believe she's a witch! That's so cool!" Operation run like a bat outa hell commencing in 3, 2-

"Isabella, please do come in." Dumbledore called from the other side of the door, I felt the scowl well before I think it actually reached my face, and opened the door.

All seven of them, in their betraying vampiric glory sat in chairs spread around the room. The chair directly across Dumbledore was the only open one, great…if you looked about 5 feet to either side of me there was a Cullen sitting in a chair looking…quite dumbfounded. Specifically, Emmett to my left and Alice to my right, next to Emmett was Rosalie, and then Edward, (Dumbledore,) Next to Alice was Jasper then Carlisle and Esme.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I said, barely trying to unclench my teeth as I sat down

"Ah, yes my dear, it seems you already know my friends here?"

"You could say that, Professor"

"Well, The Cullens already know about the Wizarding world so I believe they will be able to handle the information about yourself I'm about to present you with."

"About my father?" I asked briskly, did I forget to mention that within seconds of arriving at Hogwarts I acquired an English accent of my own? Sorry bout that.

"Yes my dear, do you have any idea how important this information is? You will have to make a choice, a very life changing choice…oh, and Edward please refrain from attempting to read my mind, you'll find out when she does." Haha, Cheaters never win Eddie.

"Alright, could I ask you something first?"

"Perhaps dealing with young Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, he's still giving me looks…"

"I believe you will understand why when I tell you about your father."

"Alright, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Your Fathers name is Tom Marvolo Riddle…" Dumbledore said quietly

"No…" Harry had told me about the chamber of secrets…and Tom Riddle's diary…his parents Everything…you have got to be effin' kidding me!

I pulled out my wand and drew the letters in the air, immediately they twisted around until they spelled it,

_**I Am Lord Voldemort**_

"No…" I whispered "Draco's father is a death eater…."

"That isn't why he looks at you like he's expecting something from you, you used to live with them, the Malfoys, since you're father was too weak to take care of you, and Professor Snape also took care of you. You were good friend with Draco as a child; he's waiting for you to remember him…"

I twisted out of my chair and bolted out of the room, the minute he said _Malfoys_ memories flooded faster than I could comprehend, I was surprised I'd even heard Dumbledore's sentence, but somehow I _knew_ Draco was in the Library, so I went there.

Flashes of sitting on a tree swing just big enough for the both of us buzzed in my brain.

_Forever and ever, best friends forever, Izzy, Draco, Best friends forever! _We chanted

_I want you to stay with me forever Izzy, so you have to promise to marry me when we're older!_ Draco sobbed the day Snape took me away, to send me to the muggle world.

_Of course I'll marry you silly! You're my best friend! I'll find you again Draco, I promise!_

Almost there! I skidded around the corned only to smack right into the platinum haired god himself.

"Draco!" I panted

"Isabella…?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped

"That's your name…" He said coldly

"No, _you _call _me_ Izzy, or I'll curse you into oblivion!"

The expression on his face was priceless. Shock, understanding, happiness, anger, and confusion each had their turn twisting his features around.

"It's about damn time you remembered!" he scolded scooping me into his arms and swinging me in circles.

When we were both quite dizzy we just held each other for a few minutes. That's when the shyness kicked in from hell knows where. So I decided to sneak a glance up at him, and realized just how attractive he was. Just as I was about to look away his blue-grey eyes met mine and I couldn't look away. Although I must admit it took me a few minutes to realize we were slowly getting closer together

"I missed you" Draco whispered, as his lips brushed mine ever so lightly.

I damn near squeaked at the almost kiss, more innocent childhood memories flooded through my mind and I realized just how much I missed him too.

We parted after a few moments and I decided to tease him, "What would the world think, Draco Malfoy, kissing a Gryffindor!" I giggled "Missed you too…"

He chuckled softly, "Who cares, and maybe the sorting hat will put you in Slytherin?"

"Psh maybe…"

"I'll meet you up there in a few minutes, I got to find this book for Charms."

Once back in Dumbledore's office, I sat in the same chair I had been in minutes ago, and decided to continue as if nothing had happened.

"I don't exactly understand what the big deal is professor…" I said, "It's not like my father has tried to convert me to his side or anything…"

Dumbledore went along for the ride and replied, "Isabella, he will try too. Perhaps he won't do it simply because of your power…your mother died shortly after you were born, the night he went after the Potters', Severus believes he wanted to take you somewhere safe after the Potters were gone, and let the rest of his death eaters finish the war. That plan back fired of course, Severus has told me that he's often asks of you, and worries about your well being constantly."

"So what you're trying to tell me is, even though he's trying to take over the world, he actually loves me?"

"That's how it would seem."

"Drama…now about the Triwizard tournament…"

"You have to be 17 or older Isabella"

"AW! Come on!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Watch, you'll let Harry join…"

"He isn't 17"

"He's a powerful Wizard…"

"Isabella, it is almost dark, I will allow yourself and Draco to stay at the library for a few hours, but after that, I suggest you both go back to your own common rooms."

"Yes Professor…" I responded leaving the room before the Cullens could say a word to me.

Draco was waiting for me in the hall, as promised.

"So Ms. Riddle may I ask you something?" Draco said casually while we walked towards the library

"I suppose Mr. Malfoy"

"The Triwizard Tournament always has a special occasion called the Yule Ball, Consider going as my date?"

"I will most certainly consider it" I said giggling at him

"Great, competition with Potter!" He teased

"Whatever you say, Ferret" I said as we walked into the library.

**Well! Haha I know it's a bit jumpy but it'll even out a bit after the Triwizard Tourney. There will be a good bit of fast forwarding in the next chap, here's a few spoiler's for chapters to come. ;)**

_**Another slip of paper flew out of the goblet, First Harry, who else? This is only supposed to be a 3 wizard tourney!**_

"_**Isabella Riddle…" Dumbledore read clearly, I could almost taste the drama in the air…**_

"_**Bella hurry!" Harry yelled**_

**Dad, Boyfriend, Dad, Boyfriend, Dad, Boyfriend-**

"_**Isabella!" Voldemort screeched aiming his wand at Harry again, no doubt about to use the killing curse.**_

_**I ran over to where he held Cedric's lifeless body, yelled "Accio!" to the Triwizard cup and glanced at my father one last time, only to see the pain of my betrayal on his new snake-like face. The cup hit my hand and sent Harry and I back to the beginning of the Maze. Harry began to sob uncontrollably, but I couldn't focus. I was shaking horribly; What the hell had just happened…**_

"_**Bella!" Draco yelled sliding down in front of me and holding me.**_

"_**He's back!" I cried**_

"_**Who's back dear?" Dumbledore asked as he helped Harry settle down**_

"_**Voldemort…he's back. He used Harry's blood to make a potion and bring himself back! That filthy little rat wormtail was with him!"**_

"_**Shh Bella it's alright…" Draco said softly picking me up carefully and carrying me to the hospital wing. Gotta love you're best friend…**_

"_**Promise me something, Bella" Harry whispered **_

"_**Anything…"**_

"_**You realize when we go back to school…it'll be a lot different."**_

"_**Mhm."**_

"_**Bella promise me, no matter what your father does, you'll be my Bella still…don't forget who you are…if not for me then do it for Hermione or Ron...hell even for Malfoy"**_

"_**I Promise…but only if you do the same"**_

_**He chuckled, "I will. I love you Bells"**_

"_**I love you too."**_

**That's it! B/H? B/D? :D Hm…why would Bella need to promise Harry she'll still be herself? What the bloody hell happened at the Maze? Why is Bella part of the Triwizard Tourney? What will happen in the 4****th, ****5****th****, 6****th****, and 7th years of Hogwarts? Who knows…oh wait…I DO! XD lol…Virtual (**_**Insert whatever you're currently craving to eat or a teddy bear here**_**)! ;) bye bye!**

**~D.A.K-hime **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular! :D Here's the next chapter! Oh there's a poll on my profile for the B/h b/d thing. Since there's currently a tie in reviews :P b/h b/d only matters for who she ends up with, because she will date both of them at different points. It also makes a difference in how serious she gets with either of them.**

**Thanks bunches for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Anyway-**

(Chapter 2: Failed Attempts at Being Sneaky)

(Harry Pov)

Bella had quickly become a great friend to me; I felt that we could tell each other everything and we did, but would she tell me what Dumbledore had to say? Bella stayed out late talking with Professor Dumbledore, we were all asleep long before she came in actually.

"Morning…" I said with a yawn as I sat next to Ron in the great hall.

"Morning, you seen Bella?" he asked with his mouth full

"No, she hasn't come down for breakfast?" I asked, slightly worried about her now

"No she hasn't. Oh! There she is, who's that she's talking too..?" Hermione asked

"Bloody hell! Is that Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed

My blood boiled, I couldn't figure out why.

"You better tell Bella how you feel before Malfoy steals her from you mate." Ron said

"Shut up."

Bella gave Malfoy a quick hug and yawned three times before she finished walking to the table.

"Hello..." she said sleepily

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron and I asked together

"I found out last night, I knew Draco when we were kids-yawn- and Dumbledore gave us permission to stay up for a while in the library and catch up."

I relaxed a bit.

"Oh, so is that why he kept giving you those strange looks then?" I asked

She nodded and yawned again.

"Will he stop being a git to the rest of us now?" Ron asked

"I doubt it."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that." Ron said, his attention span had run out, and he returned to his food

"Harry, could I talk to you in private?" Bella asked quietly

I got a nervous feeling the pit of my stomach.

"Sure, Bella, anytime."

"Now?"

"Erm, ok." I grabbed my things, Bella never put her things down, and we both stood.

"Where too?"

"If the common room is empty, then that would be best."

"Alright then."

We went up two moving staircases and finally made our way to the Fat Lady.

"Snapdragons."

"Go ahead in." she replied lazily, swinging open.

I followed Bella inside too find that the common room was empty, so I sat on the couch and put my books down on the table. Bella followed suit.

"So what do you need to talk to me about…?" I asked gently

She looked petrified honestly, as if she was about to get her head bitten off by Fluffy, Hargrid's three-headed dog.

"It's about what Dumbledore told me last night."

"About you and Malfoy?"

"No, you know how we were trying to figure out if I was muggle born, a half-blood, or a pureblood?"

I nodded

"Well we couldn't figure out who my mother was, and the muggles I'd been used to calling my parents, aren't really my parents. We found out who my father is…and who my mother is. My father is a Half-blood, and my mother was pureblood…" she explained slowly

"That's brilliant Bella!" I exclaimed, happy she wasn't parentless like me.

"No…it isn't."

"Why isn't it?"

"My father…isn't a good man. My mother is dead."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Is your father in Azkaban?"

"He should be…"

"Why isn't he?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prodding too much.

"They can't find him."

"What do you mean they can't find him?" I asked cautiously

"He's hiding from them, quite well apparently."

Wait a minute…

"Bella…what's your father's first name?"

"Tom…technically."

"Tom…Riddle."

Bella looked like she was about to cry, and looked away.

"Bella…oh my god Bella…" I whispered

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know until last night!" she wailed

"Why are you sorry? You can't control who your parents are." I said softly.

I touched her cheek gently and she looked at me again.

"My father's been trying to _kill_ you Harry…"

"I noticed."

"Harry this is serious."

"Not really. You aren't trying to help him kill me right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's my turn to talk."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"You need to tell me something?" she asked

"Yeah, um, well, before I tell you. How was catching up with Malfoy last night?" Thank god Ron wasn't here…he'd be laughing at me

"It was…interesting. We had a slightly awkward moment but agreed it was just because we were so excited to see each other."

"Oh, sound nice then."

"Yeah, we just did our homework together and went to bed."

I nodded, didn't sound like anything serious.

"How's Cho?" she asked suddenly

"Pardon?"

"Cho Chang, I heard you two were friends." She explained

"Oh, yes we're friends, I don't see her often, and I hear she likes Cedric Digory, they're going to the Yule Ball together I think."

"Oh that's nice, I bet she'll look beautiful, who are you going with?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…would you like to go to the Yule Ball…with me?"

She blinked at me and smiled shyly

"I was about to ask you that…" she admitted

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes Harry!"

I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Ron isn't going to let us live this down…"

"No he will not." She agreed

"Come on, time for Herbology." I told her, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

(Bella Pov)

Walking to Herbology with Harry was relaxing. We talked about little things, and I was grateful the news about my father hadn't pushed him away. Harry was a great friend to me, and I admit, I like him…maybe as a bit more than a friend.

Shortly after Herbology Professor McGonagall decided to teach us all how to waltz and used Ron as a dance partner. Which was Hilarious.

Harry and I paired up immediately and danced smoothly around the room while most others tripped, slipped, bumped, and bounced around.

I told Harry about how Snape used to take care of me, and how I would need to go talk to him about it after this class.

"Sounds like a good idea…I suppose."

"I hope you're right" I sighed

"What's wrong Bells."

"Tired…stressed."

"Want to relax in the library with me later, I could use some help with that Charms homework and you looked like you were having trouble focusing in Herbology."

"That sounds nice." I told him sincerely

"Mhm."

"Harry and Bella sitting in a tree-

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Fred, George…" I said in a warning tone

"Beeeelllllaaaaa" they mocked

"Professor, Permission to curse them into oblivion?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that dear."

"Thanks anyway…"

The class ended soon after and Harry walked me to the dungeons.

"See you later." I said softly

Before I could turn away, he kissed me.

He put my sociopath vampire ex to shame…

We parted softly and he smiled at me.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." I whispered gently

I gathered my senses and knocked on the door.

"Enter.."

I opened the door and set my books on the nearest desk.

"Ms. Riddle."

"Uncle Sev."

He looked up from his work and smiled gently.

"You know then?"

"Yes. I'm worried…"

"He'd never hurt you."

"It's Harry I'm worried about…we're sort of…um…"

"Dating?"

I blushed, "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"I have to tell him how you are…so yes."

"He's going to be furious."

"He can't do anything about it; you're living your own life."

I nodded

"I've got to get going, Harry is going to help me with homework."

"Off with you then."

I smiled, grabbed my things and just before I closed the door…

"Bye Uncle Sev." I said quickly shutting the door behind me before he could respond; I heard the strangest sound in the world. Severus Snape laughed.

I walked at a decent pace through the halls towards the library to meet Harry when a letter flew from behind me and floated along with me.

'_Ms. Isabella Riddle'_ was neatly printed on the front. I recognized the handwriting, Dumbledore.

"_Dear Isabella,_

_I know you have plans with Mr. Potter this evening, but I request both of you come to my office immediately._

_Thank you._

_Professor Dumbledore"_

I growled and turned in the opposite direction to head towards Dumbledore's office.

"Can't I get some peace around here…" I mumbled to myself

_Issssaaaaaabeeelllllaaaaa…._

I stopped short.

"Hello?" I called out

_Issssaaaaaabeeelllllaaaaa…_

"Who's there?"

_Fiiiind thhhe chaaammbeeer ooff sssseeecretssssss…_

What the hell…?

"Why, the basilisk is dead and you have to speak parseltounge."

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Harry, with a letter in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey, who were you just talking too?"

"I wish I could tell you but I haven't a clue."

"You realize you were speaking Parseltounge. You told whoever that was about it as if you couldn't speak it but you just did."

"How could I have done that, exactly?"

"You are Voldemort's daughter, he's the heir of Slytherin."

I frowned

"I wish I knew whose voice that was…"

He kissed me gently.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

I smiled and nodded. Harry made everything better, but there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I thought of Draco…

Surely, I didn't like both of them

…

…

…

Right?

**Well? :) Review please! XOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :) Just wanted to let you guys know we have 21 reviews for this story, and this is only the third chapter! :O OMG I love you guys! That's awesome! Keep it up! :D **

**Before we get going…**

**Review Corner~**

**(Anonymous) Bella: This chapter will have some Draco Pov, it would have anyway, but I thinks its kinda funny that you asked for it the chapter before I planned on doing it.**

**Ennai: If you tell me what you need answers too you know I'll give them too you, I always have. :D**

**Dead 2 Da Unknown: This chapter has a lot of daddy daughter flash backs, but in present time, it won't happen for a little while.**

**Ok! Onward! Since we've got such an amazing amount of reviews, I give you an amazing chapter. Ready for a peak into Bella's past? Is Voldemort really a heartless, loveless bastard?**

**~-~-~ = Flash forward**

**Chapter 3: Voldemort's Heart~Revealed**

**(Draco Pov)**

I sighed as I laid on one of the couched in the common room. Closing my eyes, I remembered that tantalizing kiss with Izzy. I prayed she'd be my date for the ball.

"Draco!"

"Draco!"

"Crabbe…Goyle, done stuffing your faces I see." I replied dryly.

"No we're still hungry, but you aren't going to believe this…" Crabbe said after he caught his breath.

"Spit it out."

"Isabella and Potter…they're…-

"Goyle you out of shape piglet SPIT IT OUT!"

"They're a couple…" Crabbe finished for him, my blood boiled. (notice how harry and draco have the same reaction? XD)

"They're a _what_?" I hissed

"We just saw them kissing in the halls then walking towards the headmaster's office…"

She promised…sure, we were kids, but Isabella Riddle is _mine_.

"I'm going to the Owlery." I mumbled before I walked briskly out of the common room.

I pulled out the last two letters I'd gotten from my pockets. One from mother, one from Father.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I'm glad to hear that Isabella remembers you now. Surely your affection will be returned my boy, after all, I don't think anyone else has ever seen you as happy as she has seen you and you know her true self as well. I'm sure everything will work out wonderfully._

_Tell Severus hello for me, and tell Isabella too. Keep up with you're school work._

_One last thing, her father said he'd want you to keep an eye on her, but that you'd have a helper. He didn't elaborate, I'm sorry I have nothing else to tell that might help you, but whatever __your__ father says about getting close to her so her father eases up on the family, ignore him. If you want to be with her, do it for yourself. If your father upsets the dark lord, he'll be cruel to your father either way. _

_Be safe sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Mum._

Although she hides in my pigheaded father's shadow, my mother really is a good woman. She didn't want to be on the Dark side, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Now my father…self-absorbed doesn't come close…I didn't even finish reading his letter, I figured I'd just burn it at some point.

I climbed the steps of the Owlery carefully, where my Eagle owl, Rolius, waited.

Surprisingly the creature already had a letter tied to its leg. It's addressed to me of course so I opened it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I request your company in the great hall this evening. Bring your wand, and your memories. Ms. Riddle will likely beat you here._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Because I want to be anywhere near people right now." I said to myself

I'd go anyway, I knew from that kiss that Izzy felt what I felt, no way in hell would I pass this up.

Move it Potter, She's mine.

(Bella Pov)

Professor Dumbledore me outside his office.

"Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her class room."

Harry squeezed my hand and walked off towards

"We'll be having more company that originally thought." was all he said as he started towards the great hall.

"Professor?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Giving you some well deserved answers about your past."

"But, sir, how can we do that if I don't remember anything before living with the Malfoy's?" I asked

"That's where I come in."

I looked to my left to find Draco, walking briskly down the hall. He didn't look anywhere near as happy as he had when I'd last seen him…

"Izzy." He said coldly

"Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer, just walked into the great hall and sat on the steps that usually lead to the teachers tables.

The tables for the four houses weren't in their usual spots, most likely magically put into a closet somewhere, but a few of the round tables used for exams where placed near the back of the room.

Professor Snape was sitting at one of the tables; I ran up and hugged him.

"Uncle Sevvy!"

"Hello Izzy."

I grinned at him and sat down; Draco got up and sat next to me.

I realized that Dumbledore's pensieve was in the middle of the table.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I?" Dumbledore asked kindly

"I suppose."

Dumbledore put his wand to Draco's head and pulled out a long silvery strand, then placed it in the pensieve.

"Isabella, enjoy remembrance."

Uncle Sev squeezed my hand, and I stuck my head into the pensieve.

Of course, I fell into it, or rather into a memory.

"_Izzy show me your trick again!" Draco squealed_

"_Ok!"_

_My younger self ran to the small lake behind Malfoy Manner and stood tall on the bank. She held her arms out in front of her, took a deep breath, and lifted her arms. The water followed her movements. Draco cheered._

"_I wish I could do that too Izzy!"_

"_I'll teach you how!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, what are best friends for?"_

I felt Uncle Sev tug on my hand and I pulled myself back out.

"I don't…understand why we're doing all of this…" I said, panting slightly

"You need to know your past, so you can decide which side to be on when the time comes." Sev explained

_He hasss a plan to get back to full power…_

"Who's there?" I called out

"Izzy who are you talking too?"

"You don't hear that voice? That woman's voice?"

_You'll remember me sssshortly…pay attention to your memoriesss…_

"Um…okay."

"Izzy…"

"Uncle Sev..?"

"Parseltounge…"

"Again!"

"Your father speaks it, it's no real surprise that you do as well, and you have since childhood."

"Really?"

Sev drew many memories of his own and placed them into the pensieve, this time we all watched the memories.

"_Severus!" rasped a bundle of robes from the big chair in the middle of the room._

"_Yes, My lord?"_

"_What…is she doing?"_

_They both watched the baby girl on the floor, barely 8 months old. She was on her tummy, finger-painting._

"_Playing My lord."_

"_What is she drawing, Severus."_

_Severus paid closer attention, it just looked like splattered paint to him._

"_Dada!" the girl said suddenly_

"_Yes, Bella..?" _

"_Mama!" she pointed to her picture_

"_Mama isn't here right now sweet heart; she's in a better place."_

_Still she pointed and just blinked at him._

"_Let me see it Severus."_

_Severus picked up the picture and held it in the light where Tom could see it._

_He gave a soft chuckle._

"_She's talented for an 8 month old."_

"_My lord it's just splattered paint…"_

"_No it isn't, look. There the splash of brown and yellow, that's her mother's hair, the big pink circle, that's her face, the purple dots are her eyes, and the black smudge is her mouth." He explained_

_Severus studied the picture for a moment._

"_I see it now, but how could an 8 month old child, even if she's a witch, do that?"_

"_She's talented."_

"_Dada!" she called again_

"_Bella?"_

"_Better!"_

"_Better?"_

"_This one is much more clear, my lord." Severus said as he picked up that picture too._

"_It's…me…it's Tom Riddle." He whispered_

"_Dada sick, Better."_

_Tom chuckled_

"_This is a picture of me when I get better?"_

_She smiled and nodded_

_This picture was similar to the other one, pink skin, brown hair, blue eyes this time, and the black smear actually looked like a smile._

"_You are such a clever girl, Bella." Tom praised_

_She giggled_

"_What will we do when school starts up again my lord?" Severus asked_

"_She loathes wormtail, so that isn't an option."_

"_Perhaps…Narscissa?" _

"_I would never put my _daughter_ in the hands of Lucius Malfoy!"_

"_He wouldn't be responsible for her at all, Narscissa would be taking complete and total care of her. It's best for her there, they have a son about her age. She'd have more things to do, she wouldn't be bored. I could bring her here when you wish to see her, and I'll check on her daily until you say other wise."_

"_When I wish to see her? She's my child I constantly want to be in her presence."_

"_Perhaps we could find a way to bring you back to good health, but until then this isn't good for _her_ mental health. _

"_I suppose we'll try it…"_

_Severus went to pick up Bella, who'd been watching the two adults talk intently, and she screamed._

"_Dada!"_

"_Bella don't cry."_

_She squirmed and thrashed in Snape's arms, trying to get the chair with her father._

"_Your too big to sit in his lap right now Bella, Daddy's sick." Snape tried to explain_

"_Daadaaa!"_

"_You aren't leaving yet Bella, it's ok, calm down for daddy."_

_She did but still tried to get next to him._

"_There's enough room on this chair for her to sit, if she's tired she may lay her head in my lap and sleep. That shouldn't be uncomfortable for me."_

_Severus sat her down and she automatically put her head in his lap._

_Tom chuckled, "Sweet dreams Bella."_

"_Dada…" she mumbled_

"_Hm?"_

"_uv oo."_

_Tom hesitated_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

"_Severus..." Tom whispered once Bella fell asleep._

"_Yes my lord?"_

"_Take her now, while she's sleeping."_

"_Are you sure my lord, won't she be upset if she wakes in a new place?"_

"_Narscissa's son…is her age? She'll be fine I believe…she's a clever girl."_

"_As you wish my lord."_

_(6 months later)_

"_Faster faster!" Bella shouted and she raced around on her little toy broom, Draco on her tail._

_Narscissa laughed as she came out of this kitchen to find the little ones reaching they're third straight hour of broom tag._

"_Lunch time you two."_

"_Lunch!" they squealed together_

"_Oh well look it's the other Bella!" Bellatrix exclaimed when she kids reached the kitchen._

"_Not Bella, Izzy." Draco corrected_

"_Izzy, hm, that sure will clear up confusion down the line." Narscissa pondered as she placed sandwich in front of each child._

"_Izzy, Uncle Severus will be visiting today." She announced halfway through lunch_

"_Yay! Uncle Sevvy uncle Sevvy uncle Sevvy!"_

"_Glad to hear I'm wanted!" Severus shouted from the hall, having just arrived._

_She hopped out of the chair and ran out into the hall._

_Severus laughed as she jumped into his arms._

"_Is Daddy better yet?" she asked automatically, it's always her first question._

"_Not yet, he's still very sick."_

"_I painted him some pictures; do you think they'll make him feel better?"_

"_They always do, Bells"_

"_I'll show you!"_

"_After lunch."_

_The walked back into the kitchen and Narscissa shook her head in amazement._

"_She's 14 months old and talking like a four year old…"_

"_Six months ago she could understand everything you said, and would say what she knew how to say at the right time."_

_Narscissa nodded, "She's been doing a good deal of accidental magic lately."_

"_How so, that doesn't start until children get older."_

"_She may as well be doing wandless magic…she doesn't say any spell names, but I don't think she knows many."_

"_What spells are you seeing, he'll want to know."_

"_Accio, Avada Cadavera, Wingardium Leviosa, Alohamora."_

"_She's used an unforgivable?"_

"_Unless you can come up with another explanation for how she's killing flies, spiders, and mice, then yes."_

"_He'll get a laugh out of that."_

_A stack of paper slammed onto the table in front of where Severus sat._

"_Paintings," is all Bella said before returning to her lunch_

_Severus laughed and looked through each one. They were all relatively the same, Bella doing something with her father, except she continued to draw Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort._

"_I'm sure he'll love these Bella."_

_She smiled happily and finished her lunch._

"_When can I go see Daddy again?"_

"_In a few days, he's working on something."_

"_With Wormtail?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't like him."_

"_Neither do I."_

_(To the day before Bella's 3__rd__ birthday.)_

"_Izzy, come do your water trick again! Make fireworks or something."_

_Bella skipped over to the water and as she started to control it, the head of a snake popped up._

_Both kids screamed and ran inside._

_**Issssaaabeellllaaa…waaiiit.**_

_She stopped and turned around._

"_It's a magic talking snake Draco!"_

"_I don't hear anything.."_

"_I do!"_

_**My name issss Nagini…**_

_**Hi Nagini, I'm Bella.**_

_**Oh I know exxxaaactly who you are… **_

_**How?**_

_**I'm a friend of your father'ssss**_

_**Daddy sent you?**_

_**Yessss**_

_**Is he okay?**_

_**Very much sssso..**_

_**Is he getting better?**_

_**In a ssseeennnccceee**_

_**Good!**_

"_Nagini says my daddy's getting better!"_

"_That's great Bella!" Draco cheered_

"_Mhm!"_

"_Draco, Izzy, cookies are ready, and Uncle Severus is here!"_

"_Uncle Sevvy there's a magic talking snake in the yard!" Bella exclaimed_

"_A Magic talking snake?"_

"_Yes! It's friends with my Daddy! Her names Nagini, she said Daddy's getting better! He sent her to tell me!"_

_Snape and Narscissa exchanged a look of confusion._

"_Let me see Nagini, Bella."_

"_Do you know her too?"_

"_Yes I do, she's a good friend to your father."_

"_That's what she told me!"_

_Bella ran out onto the water and played with Nagini. She'd make water ramps and loops for Nagini to swim through and accidentally blasted Nagini is the air by making a geyser. Nagini landed in the water unharmed, but Bella laughed and went to do it again, this time, sending herself into the air._

_She screamed and before anyone could lift their wands was incased in a bubble and floating above the water. She looked to the forest behind the lake and looked amazed. She stood and began banging on the sides of the bubble screaming towards Severus and Narscissa._

"_What's she saying…?" Narscissa asked_

_They tried to read her lips._

"_**It's**__ is the first word she's saying" Severus said after a moment._

"_It's what?"_

_He squinted to try to see her better._

"_It's…. Daddy…. he's all….better now…?" Severus said slowly_

_After screaming it a few more times, to no anvil Bella returned her attention to the forest and smiled._

_Tom Riddle walked out from the tree line and flicked his wand._

_Bella fell into her fathers arms._

"_Daddy you're all better!" She cried_

"_I suppose I am aren't I?"_

_She squeezed him will all her might._

_He chuckled and apparated them to the other side of the lake._

"_Lucius is going to have a stroke." Snape whispered to Narscissa, who laughed_

"_I'm glad you're better daddy.." Bella said_

"_Me too, but it wont last forever." Tom told her_

"_It wont?"_

"_No, daddy will only be better for a few weeks, and then he'll get sick again."_

"_But I don't want daddy to get sick again..." Bella whimpered_

"_Daddy will find a way to get better and stay better."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise. Now, have any new paintings for me?"_

_Bella gasped and slapped her forehead, "I'll be right back!" she told him, wriggling out of his arms and darting for the kitchen._

_She stopped before she'd gotten halfway to the house "Oh, wait Daddy Nagini's here!" she exclaimed_

"_Mhm, I sent her here ahead of me."_

"_Oh oh and um…um…" she gasped again, "Cookies! Do you want a cookie Daddy?"_

"_I'd love one."_

_She ran towards Narscissa but stopped again._

"_Pictures!"_

_She darted back for the kitchen._

"_No wait cookie, no pictures, oh oh oh my trick daddy my trick!"_

"_Your trick?"_

"_With the water, but I'll get the pictures fir- no the cookie no the trick…or uh..maybe..um.."_

_Tom tried desperately not to laugh at his over-stimulated daughter._

"_How about this, I'll get the cookie, you get the pictures, and then you can show me your trick." _

"_Okay!" she agreed darting to the kitchen, this time actually getting there._

_She brought all the paintings back and handed them to him._

"_These are beautiful, Bella."_

"_Thank you Daddy" _

"_You're very welcome, now, what's this trick you're so excited about?"_

"_There's magic water in the lake."_

"_Really? Show me."_

_Bella ran over to the water and did a little show, twisting a twirling the water around the prettiest ways she knew how._

_Tom looked to Severus and Narscissa._

"_Wandless magic?"_

"_You should see what happened when we had mice…" Narscissa told him_

_He raised a brow._

"_Point and die."_

_He chuckled, "She's definitely my daughter."_

_Her silky platinum blonde hair swished behind her as she ran back over to him._

"_Did you see me Daddy did you see me?"_

"_Of course I did, that was wonderful."_

_She beamed at him._

"_Come on, we forgot about the cookies."_

"_Cookies!"_

"_Because she needs more sugar..." Severus mumbled_

_Tom just laughed, happy to finally be with his daughter, even if it would only last a month._

"_Daddy do you know what tomorrow is?" Bella asked, as she took her father's hand and directed him to the kitchen_

"_Hm…Christmas?"_

_Bella giggled, "No."_

"_Halloween?"_

"_No… tomorrow is my birthday!"_

"_Not possible…your birthday was last year."_

"_It's every year Daddy!"_

"_It is?"_

_She giggled, "Yes!"_

"_Silly me…I should have known, that's why you keep getting bigger."_

"_Uh huh."_

_(Later that night, after Bella gets a bath.)_

_Bella walked to the living room with her hairbrush._

"_Daddy…?" she asked_

_Tom turned to her from his seat on the couch and smiled._

"_Come here." He said, patting his lap._

_She ran over and sat in it, and he brushed out her hair._

"_Isabella Sapphire Luna Riddle…"_

"_Yes Daddy?"_

"_Don't ever forget that I love you..."_

"_I won't daddy, I love you too."_

_He kissed her cheek and when her hair was done, she curled into him._

"_Goodnight, Bella." Tom whispered as he cradled her_

"_Night Daddy…" she whispered with a yawn_

_Severus watched secretly from the doorway, smiled, then went back to the Malfoy's._

"_Bella isn't sleeping upstairs tonight?" Draco assumed_

"_I'm not sure, but she really missed her father, so she might sleep where he is for a while."_

"_Okay, we don't have mice right now, so I won't need her up there. I just want her there."_

"_Why would you need here there for mice?"_

"_I don't like mice, and they try to stay up too late, so Izzy puts them to sleep and then they're quiet."_

_Severus chuckled, "Sleep...I see."_

"_Mhm."_

_(Back to the Great Hall, Real time.)_

We all pulled out of the pensieve, and I didn't realize I'd been crying until Draco brushed tears off my cheek.

"Izzy, don't cry."

"I…i-I'm f-f-fine…h..honest."

"Your father…has requested I take you to see him on Saturday morning, Bella." Sev said carefully

"You'll get in trouble if I don't go."

"If it's too hard-

"No...I…I want to go..."

"Then you'll be excused from all Saturday morning activities."

I nodded.

"You may go, enjoy your evening Ms. Riddle, and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, dismissing us.

We walked slowly around the halls for a while in silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Draco."

"You know what I meant, Izzy." He snapped playfully

"Sure."

"Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dating…Potter…"

"Yes I suppose…it's barely been two days though…why?"

"I asked you to the ball first."

"Draco…"

"Bella your father wants him _dead_! If he knew…"

"He doesn't exactly love your father either Draco!"

"But he doesn't hate me!"

I stopped…unsure how to counter that.

"Izzy stop walking."

I did and I met his gaze.

"Izzy don't kid yourself…"

"I'm not kidding myself."

He pulled me towards him by my forearms.

"_Izzy_…"

I don't like both of them..I _can't _like both of them!

"Izzy don't make me prove it to you…"

"Prove what exactly?"

He sighed and closed the last few inches between us with a kiss.

A kiss that made my world swirl and shift.

"Draco…I can't do this…Harry…"

"Fuck Potter…you can dump him when you get back to your common room."

"But.."

"Izzy…" he ran his fingers through my hair, "I wish it would turn silvery blonde again already.."

"I don't know how to make it do that…"

"Ask Dumbledore to put the sorting hat on your head again, if it still says Gryffindor…I'll leave you alone until you come for me. If it says Slytherin…"

I nodded.

He kissed me once more, briefly, and we started on our separate paths towards our common rooms.

I'm so confused…what do I do?

_Isssaaabeeelllaaaa….lissssten to your heart…it never liessss…_

_Nagini…I don't want to hurt either of my friends…_

_Everything will work out in time, your father will make ssssuure your happy._

I put the hood of my robes up before I reached the fat lady, spat out the password, and walked up to my room without saying anything to Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

**Well…pretty long huh? :) Review please!**

**XOXO**

**D.A.K-hime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooohoo! 32 Reviews! :D I'm loving this! Thanks sooooo much you guys!**

**JoanFuckingJett**

**ShannonMay**

**Mimi81**

**Ennai Whitlock Cullen**

**xXANJIXx**

**YouMe21411**

**Dead 2 Da Unknown**

**MeganRulesTheWorld**

**GeorgiaW97**

**Twigirl 14**

**Vanilla Twilight5896**

**Queen of terror**

**Mrs. ChellyCullen**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**

**Vampire5596**

**HarryHermioneBellaSwan**

**Mrs. FayteWhitlock**

**And all the Anonymous reviewers too! Super big 'Thank you' to all of you!**

**Special thanks to one of my best friends **_**Samantha**_**, who took me with her to see the midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 1 and pt2 (it was a double feature)! If she hadn't I probably never would have decided to put this up! Thanks **_**Sammer Bammerz**_**! :D love you bunches!**

**Another Special thanks to my friend **_**Ennai Whitlock Cullen**_**, Who has supported almost all of my stories and loves my ideas! Thanks hun! :D**

**Let's Go!**

**(Chapter 4: Promises, the Beginning of Secrecy)**

**(Bella pov)**

Friday afternoon. Lunch.

I plopped down next to Hermione without a word.

"Hello Bella." She said kindly, not expecting me to answer.

I'd been dead silent since Monday night, when I'd watched old memories of my father and I, and on Tuesday morning Severus brought me a potion to drink to return my memories to me. I was instantly overwhelmed with loneliness. All I could do to make it better was to daydream my childhood, but I still missed my father more than I've ever missed anyone.

"Is that an owl?" Ron asked pointing to the ceiling.

I looked up to find _my_ owl, Midnight, with a few letters tied to her leg.

"You're a bit late in the day…" I said softly as I untied the letters and set her free again.

"You haven't gotten one letter all year Bella, who would suddenly send you a dozen or so?" Harry asked

The letters weren't exactly addressed to me, but they had the name of the sender on the front instead.

Aunt Cissy

Aunt Trixie

Daddy

Daddy

Daddy

Daddy

Bloody hell…there 5 Letters from my father. Each envelope was fat and magically sealed, since it was too fat to properly close and stay shut.

"Looks like somebody's been meaning to talk to you for a while." Ron said

"Ron there aren't even addressed to anyone." Hermione snapped

I looked back down; the ink was in plain sight.

"Hermione what are you talking about, they all have something written on them." I said

"Glad you're talking again Bella, but they're all blank…"

"I see the ink…"

"Maybe they're bewitched." Harry suggested

"Possibly." Probably…

I noticed each letter from my father had a number on the back to tell me which order to read them, but I started with Narscissa's out of nerves.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I was thrilled when Severus wrote saying you're memory has fully returned! I just couldn't wait to write you. Draco tells me how you've grown, and how beautiful you are. Severus says you have perfect marks. I'm so proud of you, and I think we both know your father is proud as well._

_Write me when you can. You are pre-invited to spend the summer with us if you'd like. Let me know what you decide by the end of the year._

_Lots of Love,_

_Aunt Cissy_

I smiled, she hasn't changed.

I read the next letter.

_Dear Tiny Bella,_

_How's life treating you kid? Snape says you're a Gryffindor. I 'bout had a heart attack. I thought for sure you'd be a Slytherin, it's in your blood after all. Ah well, you'll do good there too I suppose. Oh, I sent a little gift for you, I'm not sure when you'll get it, but I know you'll like it. Cissy sent you some cookies and sweet cakes. Just don't get crumbs on your homework._

_Your father is a busy man, Severus says he took days to finish writing your letter and that he's been jumpy and pacing like a mad man. Write him back before he loses it. Like me._

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_~Aunt Bellatrix (A.K.A Lady Bella)_

Bellatrix is as crazy as ever…

"Bella what the bloody hell are you so smiley for all of a sudden? You've been under the weather all week basically. What do these letters say that make you so happy?" Ron questioned

Hermione threw a bun at him for his abruptness

"It's nothing important, just taking my mind off things." Ok so technically the truth…

Time for dad's letter….letters.

I opened the letter marked ~#1~ and pulled out at least twenty pieces of folder up parchment. I put them all together and began reading.

_My dearest little girl,_

_I suppose you aren't so little anymore now are you? Doesn't matter, you'll always be __**my**__ little girl wont you? Severus has given me good news, and bad. But I want to start with the good._

_You have no idea how much I miss you. How much I've wished to see you all these years. You we're 5 when we bewitched the muggles to think you were their daughter. 5 when I took away your memory of this world, of me. Needless to say I didn't want to send you away, but I had to know you were safe away from my enemies, or anyone else here who might try to harm you. Once I get you back I may never let you leave ever again…I couldn't stand to lose you again._

_I hear you're a Gryffindor, now that just doesn't seem right…yes you're courageous, but you still have the spirit of a true Slytherin, Severus said you'd be going under the sorting hat again? Maybe you'll be switched. If not, I'm proud of you either way._

_You're bored with your classes aren't you? I've seen your marks, I've even seen some of your potions essays. They've obviously been done with ease. I know it looks like I've sent you a billion pages for one letter, but most of it is extra work for you, to get ahead in school. You're a naturally talented, clever, and powerful witch. You could probably pass your 7__th__ year right now._

_I want you to keep practicing wandless magic; you were an expert of it as a child, before you had much magical knowledge, now you have plenty. I bet you could use every spell you've learned without a wand. Ask Severus to help you, he'll find some free time._

_I'm sure you've realized by now that Nagini is hiding in the walls of the castle, keeping you company and keeping an eye on you. She's the fastest link to me you have, if you need anything or need to tell me anything, tell her, and she'll tell me. If Potter is in the area, you can still speak Parseltounge, it sounds like a different dialect to him, even though he can tell its parseltounge, he can't understand it._

_You're coming to see me Saturday morning? I think I may just know how you felt that day I took you to Diagon Ally. You have no idea how happy it made me to excite you past your capacity. You'd keep changing your mind, and wouldn't calm down for hours afterwards, never being able to decide the order of how to do or retell the things you did._

_Do you still paint? I'd love updated art work from you if so my dear._

_I'll also fix the predicament with your hair, get it back to its natural color. It's just a bit of the spell that hasn't worn off yet, nothing permanent._

_Don't __Ever__ forget that __I Love You__, more than anything in this word, or the next. Stay safe, my precious baby girl._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I sniffed and whipped my eyes a bit.

"Bloody hell! First, she's happy now she's crying! Who the hell wrote you?" Ron exclaimed

"Ronald!"

"Hermione she's freaking me out!"

Hermione sighed

"I'm fine Ron, really. Just a bit shaken up is all." I assured him

I put my letters in my bag, and stood up.

"I have a private class with Professor Snape."

"The rest of the afternoon is free as far as classes go Bella. We were all going to go watch Harry's Quiditch game." Hermione reminded me

"Oh Harry I'm sorry! I can't come…"

"It's fine Bella really, go to your class. We'll see you later." Harry told me

I smiled gratefully at him and darted off.

_You'll be getting the hat in a few minutessssss…_

_Whoa Nagini, what?_

_That's part of what Sssssseverus wantssss you for, they're double checking your housssse. The hat wassssssn't confident when it put you in Gryffindor, it might have made a missssstake…._

_Then I won't see Harry or Ron or Hermione hardly ever!_

_You'll ssssstill have Draco…_

I see where this is headed…great…

_I'm not ready to chose between them._

_It'll be eassssy. Whichever boy isssss in the houssssse you're in, you form a courtsssship with…_

_But.._

_Hussssssssssh. It'sss time…_

I knocked gently on Snape's door.

"Come in Izzy."

I walked inside and put my things down.

"He's been pacing?"

"Pardon?"

"Bellatrix said that you said my father has been pacing…waiting for me to write back."

"You know the potion he made to keep himself stronger so he could spend time with you when you were younger? We've found large amount of the ingredients, he used it so he could personally write you a letter, instead of having one of us do it for him. A short-term version lasts a few days. I assume he'll take more tonight, so in the morning the side effects will have worn off by morning."

"Oh…I see."

"You were hoping he wasn't in…that state anymore."

"Yes…I guess he's still 'sick' then.."

Severus gave a humorless chuckle, "I suppose so."

"Do you think the sorting hat will really put me in Slytherin?"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No…I just feel like my entire life has flipped upside down in the last week or so.."

"It will settle back down soon, I know you're overwhelmed. We all are. Tri-wizard tournament selections are Monday, that's something fun to look forward too."

"Yeah…that should take my mind off things."

I pulled out the second letter from my father.

"He wants you to help me re-learn wandless magic…and some more advanced material…" I explained, handing him one of the many lists of spells.

"These are spells sixth and seventh years are learning…and having trouble with."

"He knows I'm bored in my classes…he wants me to be challenged..."

"Then I suppose we could try a few. Do you want to get the sorting hat ordeal over now or later?"

"Let's get it over with…"

"We'll see if Dumbledore has a few spare minutes then. You can leave your things here. We'll only be gone a few minutes."

(Harry Pov)

I walked with Hermione and Ron to dinner. Confused and worried about Bella's sudden withdrawal from the group, and everything else.

We were a bit late, and surprised to find Bella wasn't in her seat.

"Where the bloody hell is she, still with Snape?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I suppose so." I said as we all sat down.

Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you, I would like to inform everyone about a sudden change. Something that hasn't happened for hundreds of years has occurred. The sorting hat found itself mistaken earlier this evening. It asked a specific student to assess again. It wanted to double check it's previous placing. It found it had made a mistake with that young Witch's house placement and she is now in the proper house. Let us all wish Isabella Riddle good luck in Slytherin house."

"What!" Ron and I both exclaimed a bit too loudly, didn't matter, Slytherin's went wild. Screaming and cheering for their new classmate.

"How the hell am I supposed to have a girlfriend…when she isn't even in my house?"

"Harry…I think Malfoy has answered that question for you." Ron said slowly

I turned around to see him with his arms around Bella, smiling and cheering with the rest of the Slytherins.

I sat there, speechless.

"Harry…she is the daughter of _you-know-who_. He's the _heir_ of Slytherin. You can't possibly believe that she isn't meant to be there…and if she's know Draco since childhood, then they have a bond none of us have with her. Let's not forget that her father's been trying to kill you since you were a baby. Maybe it's best…" Hermione said softly

I nodded and ass the food appeared on the table I ate nothing, just wondering what had made everything change so suddenly.

(Bella pov)

Slytherin, my new house.

Draco Malfoy, my new boyfriend.

A Sapphire in the midst of Emeralds, forever standing out but blending right in.

"Izzy Sapphie Luny Riddie." Draco whispered in my ear

"Draco Serpens Malfoy…"

"Hey, how do you know my middle name?"

"I used to live with you…"

"How could I forget that?"

I smiled at him.

"So Ms. Riddle, who's your date for the ball?"

"A man by the name of Malfoy good sir."

"Hm..interesting. My name is Malfoy."

"You don't say…"

He kissed me cheek.

"Love you Iz."

"Love you Ferret.

"You weren't even here in our second year!"

"I've heard the stories…"

We ate in peace, which is surprising to say when at the Slytherin table. I don't know what I expected.

Food oozing poison, maybe.

Snake heads as centerpieces.

Not so…Slytherin's are a solitary people. We don't expand outside ourselves. Trust is earned and loyalties proven.

"I'm going to see my father in the morning…" I whispered to Draco

"He'll be glad you're in Slytherin…" he guessed

"Mhm…I'm nervous." I admitted

"Don't be, you know he loves you, it might be awkward at first, but you'll fall right back into that strange little flow you both have." He assured me

"I'm a lot like him then?" I asked carefully

"Not in the ways everyday wizards would recognize. Your father wasn't always evil, if he had been you wouldn't exist would you?" he countered, taking a bite of a bun.

I flicked some peas at him

He smirked

"You'll be leaving early, eat up." He commanded

"Yes sir!" I said mockingly, grabbing a few slices of ham and mashed potatoes.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at lunch then?" he asked

I nodded, "We should be back by then."

We finished eating and Draco showed me back to the Slytherin common room.

"Password is Serpents." Draco told me once we were comfortably inside.

"No surprised."

He patted a seat next to himself on one of the dark green couches. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I saw this afternoon, you got loads of letters." Draco stated

"One from your mum, one from Bellatrix, five from my father, why?"

"Just curious, he sent you…five?"

"Most of it is extra spells and such, since I learn everything in class so easily. Uncle Sev helped me with my wandless magic earlier, before I was plopped into Slytherin."

"And…?"

"What? Wandless is simple for me…I got it immediately…"

Draco smiled "I knew you would."

_Sssssssssee?_

_If you've come to say 'I told you so' you can shove your fangs up your ass._

_I told your father…he sssssaid he'ssss proud…_

I smiled

_I know he is._

_Get ssssssome ressssst, we'll all ssssssee you in the morning._

_**Woot! :D Soooo? Review please! Next chapter~ Chapter 5: Reunion will be up soon!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**~D.A.K-hime**_


	5. Chapter 5

**O**

**M**

**G**

**!**

**41 REVIEWS! :O that's technically 10 reviews per chapter! –faints-**

**I had NO IDEA this would be so popular! Thanks soooooo much guys! :D**

**XOXOXO**

**(Chapter 5: Reunion)**

**(Bella Pov)**

I awoke, 20 minutes earlier than I needed to, to the sound of Midnight tapping her beak on my window; she had a few more letters and a few more owls were behind her, each carrying something. I opened the window and all four owls flew in quietly and landed on my bed.

I untied all three letters from Midnight's leg and she flew off into the night again.

I recognized the first owl, which had a box tied to it's leg, as the Malfoy's family owl, Rick.

I untied the box and read the short letter from Narscissa.

_Dear Izzy,_

_You've no doubt been stressed the last little while. I hope some sweets cheer you up. Just don't eat too many, you'll have a long day Saturday. We don't want you groggy and feeling ill. Take care dear._

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissy_

I smiled as I bit into a cookie, cooked perfectly and with just the right amount of chocolate chips (meaning twice as much as the recipe calls for) with a slight crunch, but still soft inside.

I heard a small _hoot_ and looked outside again; Midnight had come back and was carrying something else. I held my hands out for her to drop the large item in.

It's a broom.

No….It's a _Lectric_. They aren't even supposed to come out until next year. Twice as fast as a Firebolt, better handling, more durable, less repair and maintenance needed. The works.

I instantly grabbed the new letter from Bellatrix.

_Hey there kid, _

_I know what you're thinking, but the Lectric wasn't my idea. My preset is still fun thought right?-_

I threw that letter to the side and picked up my father's.

_Surprised are you? Come now Bella I've missed so many birthdays. I had to make up for it some how. Now you can have fun flying to me this morning instead of apparating._

_Don't fall off._

_-Daddy_

I set my new Lectric down gently, still in shock and picked up the last box, which had a big signature 'Bellatrix' cursive B on it. I opened it gently to see a smaller box inside; I opened that one to find two necklaces, a bracelet, and a ring. All of them silver with sapphires.

I picked up Bellatrix's letter again, and started where I left off.

_-I bet you wonder why one of your middle names is Sapphire. For starters, it's your birthstone, and your mother's favorite gemstone. You were also born on a blue moon. So there was a 'Sapphire' glow shining on you through the window. Since it was a blue 'Moon', your other middle name is Luna. Your mother also loved the Moon; hence, all the Sapphire moons on her jewelry, after all these were her possessions. Cissy and I were good friends with her, so she left these to us. We decided it would be best they be given back to you one day, especially since you always tried to play dress-up with them as a child. Enjoy. See you soon I hope._

_~Lady Bella_

I picked up the sapphire moon ring gently and it fit my index finger perfectly. Then the bracelet, another perfect fit, and clasped both necklaces.

"I guess I should get ready now…" I whispered to the owls as I put my sweets in my trunk and magically locked it. They flew back out the window to where they'd come from.

I'd be with my father in an hour…one…short …hour…

**(Pic links for the jewelry are on my profile!)**

_(Draco Pov)_

I groaned as I woke to a soft touch on my face.

"Go back to sleep…" an angelic voice whispered

My eyes fluttered open to see Izzy, with her traveling cloak on holding her bag and a new broom.

"Morning…" I whispered groggily

She smiled, "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"What better way to wake up than your girlfriend kissing your cheek?"

She pecked me on the lips.

"Point taken."

She giggled softly, "Severus is meeting me at the gates in 10 minutes. I've got to go.."

"Love you Iz, see you later."

"Love you too."

I kissed her again and she left.

I fell back asleep quickly, but it wouldn't be for long, happy for everything to be working out…

_(Bella POV)_

I floated on my new Lectric by the gates a few minutes early. The morning breeze was crisp, an obvious sign of the approaching winter season. I'd almost forgotten about the Tri Wizard Tournament, then remembered the age limit and frowned.

Stupid Dumbledore…

"Isabella." Severus called from the front doors

"I'm here." I called back

He walked briskly down the path to me and smiled

"I thought he'd get you a Firebolt, I see I underestimated him again."

I laughed, "It was quite the wakeup call. So, I fly, you do that shadowy flying death eater thing?"

"Exactly."

"Where are we headed?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Sad, I'm going to Draco's house without him." I said, readjusting myself on my broom and taking to the skies.

Sev's shadow thing caught up to me quickly and I figured I'd do some fancy flying since it wasn't a very long trip.

I didn't do anything too fancy though, my nerves were still a bit haywire, and the closer we got to my father, the more worried I became.

"We're almost there." Severus yelled over the wind

Malfoy Manor stood out from the trees, even in the morning fog.

I landed gently on the front steps and Severus materialized behind me.

The door opened before I walked up the steps.

"Draco what the hell-

"Come on Bella do you really think I would let you have a big family reunion at my house without me there?"

I ran up and hugged him, instantly calmer.

"By the way, your dad kicked my dad out of the house, he's been a bit irritable." Draco whispered in my ear as he led me inside and took my broom.

I snorted.

"Oh my lord…" Narscissa gasped as she walked out of the kitchen, a plate of cookies floating behind her. She probably would have dropped them had she been holding them.

I smiled gently at her.

"Oh Izzy my dear…you've grown…you're so beautiful…what in the world did you do to your hair!"

I blushed, "Thank you Aunt Cissy, and its left over from the concealing spell."

"We can all catch up later, but it's best she go see her Father now, especially if he doesn't know she's here yet." Severus said slowly

"Where is he…?" I asked nervously

"Do you remember where your old bedroom is?" Cissy asked

"Yes."

"He's in there."

"Thank you…" I said as I ascended the stairs.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears as I shakily reached the top step and went to the left. The room at the end of the short hallway had the door cracked slightly. I and walked towards it.

A floorboard creaked under my foot just before I reached the door and I stopped.

"Narscissa…is that you? Have they left Hogwarts yet?"

I froze in a mixture of paranoia and fear. Why fear, I do not know.

"Narscissa." He called again, this time a bit more demanding

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

_Nagini, see who is at the door…_

_Yessss, Masssster…_

She poked her head around the edge of the door briefly, gave me a snake-y smile and slithered back inside.

_Well?_

_Ssseeeeee for yoursssseelf_

I heard a chair creak, then the floorboards as he walked across the room at a slow pace.

My heart continued to pound.

The door pulled open slowly…

…

…

…

…

"Bella…" he whispered, shocked.

Tears stung the edges of my eyes, and my feet propelled me forward.

"Daddy…" I whimpered, clinging to him for dear life.

"Shh, I've got you Isabella. Hush now, your home." He whispered griping me just as tightly

_Home._ A word that meant nothing to me until now.

"I missed you so much…" He told me gently

"I missed you too…" I sniffed

He whipped my tears and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, I think we could both use a cookie, don't you?"

I smiled at him and nodded as we walked back downstairs.

Some people think he's an evil dark wizard, and he is, but he's my dad first, and always will be.

Nagini followed us down the stairs and everyone started cheering.

_Did you forget?_

I looked at my father, confused.

_You promised you'd never forget…_

I smiled

_Love you, Daddy._

He smiled and kissed my forehead again

_I love you too Bella and you look 10 times more beautiful than I imagined you would be, especially with your new jewelry. Your mother would have loved to see you wear them._

_Thank you._

"Can I say 'I told you so' yet?" Draco asked suddenly

I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose."

"I told you it's better going out with me."

"Satisfied?"

"No, I need a cookie first."

I laughed and we piled into the sitting room.

"One thing that must be done before I lose my mind…" my father said.

He pulled a small green ball or stone from his pocket and placed it on my head.

"Hold still."

He lightly hit the ball with his hand and I felt it spread out over my hair. It came down over my bangs completely, not missing anything, and I assume it did the same with the rest of my hair. It started to glow, set on fire, then my hair was instantly sopping wet.

Luckily for Cissy's rugs, my father's wand was head and was magically watching the water, whilst weaving if out of my hair.

My hair didn't feel any different, maybe a bit heavier in the back, did it grow some?

"Look in the mirror in the hall Bella." My father said, noticing my confusion.

I walked carefully to the mirror around the corner and blinked at my reflection.

I gently touched one of the silky platinum strands. For gods sake my hair is lighter than Draco's!

"Izzy, come on!" Draco yelled from the parlor.

"I'm coming hold your goblins…" I mumbled

"Now that Bella looks like Bella again, let's go do something fun." My father suggested

"Lord Voldemort wants to have fun…that's an oxymoron."

"No, Tom Riddle wants to have fun, so long as his daughter is there."

"I can't argue with that logic." I smiled at him

"Me either."

**So…? Took me a long time to get this done because I'm so busy! Sorry. Love you guys! Review please! **

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! :D Time for another…**

**~Review Corner~**

**ObsessedGuest- You know how all the witches and wizards get their acceptance letter to Hogwarts when they're eleven? Bella got her letter after the Cullens left her, but before she left Forks for Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained to her in the letter the she was placed in the human world appearing to be four years older, and her muggle family was bewitched to think she was nine also, when she was really only five-years-old. Better? :) No offence taken by the way.**

**ShoshonaTheRose- There wont be much twilight in this, because I like the way a few of the Twilight characters fit into the Harry Potter world, but we will see the Cullen's again soon :)**

_**51 reviews! :DDD I'm loving it! Keep it up you guys! This is awesome!**_

**Chapter 6: Tri Wizard Tournament Begins**

**(Bella Pov)**

It's been almost a month since I was with my father and now its time for the Triwizard Tournament. That's where I'm headed actually, the selection is starting soon. Yet I'm bored out of my mind.

"What's the matter, Moonstone?" Draco asked me, using my new pet name

"I'm bored…I don't really care about this stupid tournament if I can't be part of it."

"I know what you mean. Let's just hope a Slytherin participates."

"Yeah, maybe that will make it more interesting."

We walked to the great hall and sat near some other Slytherins.

Dumbledore gave a boring speech and then,

The sorting cup turned red.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is…Victor Krum!"

The Durmstrang boys went wild over Victor.

The cup turned red again.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!"

The ladies of Beauxbatons were more controlled in their rejoicing than the Durmstrang boys, either way, annoying as hell.

Once more the cup turned red

"And the Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Digory!"

"He's way too feminine to be doing anything requiring physical labor…" I mumbled, "And he's a descendant of my ex, which is creepy."

Draco chuckled

Dumbledore ranted on for a few more minutes and I realized that the cup was swirling blue, more so than it had with the previous contestants.

Dumbledore approached it and it turned red before spitting out a piece of paper.

"I thought there's only three champions?" I whispered

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore barked

"Shut the hell up…" I murmured

Harry got up and walked where the others had gone.

The cup swirled bright blue even brighter this time, now the staff was whispering.

"Isabella Riddle…"

Hahaha…what?

I stood carefully and walked over to Dumbledore, took my slip of paper and followed Harry's steps, which lead to the trophy room.

The teachers and Minister came in shouting, Dumbledore pushed Harry into a table and asked him who'd put his name into the cup. Professor Moody explained how powerful the cup was and how a power wizard would have to jinx it, how Harry couldn't have done it.

"What about you, Ms. Riddle, did an older student put your name in the cup for you?" Dumbledore asked coldly

"No."

"Did you do it?"

"No, I'm 14 sir."

"But you had an enchantment on you while you were with muggles, making you 18, plenty of age to be in the tournament."

"The effects of said enchantment are no more."

"You are positive of this?"

"The last thing that needed changed was my hair color that has gone back to normal. That spell is no longer in effect."

Dumbledore turned to Mr. Crouch.

"Barty this is in your hands…"

"The cup bestows an unbreakable contract…they are both Triwizard Champions."

YAY!

They let us go back to our common rooms, and for a while, it was just Harry and me….walking…alone.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry asked suddenly

"I'd rather not talk about this Harry…it can't work between us when we have one class together once every two weeks…"

"I know…but I still care about you Bella."

Damn guilt trips to hell…

"Why are you so upset about the Triwizard Tourney?" I asked, changing the subject

"I don't want to be in it, why aren't you upset?"

"Because I do want to be in it, I'm so bored here…classes aren't challenging for me…I can't just skip up to my fifth or sixth year…"

"For missing your first three years you sure have caught up quickly…"

"Yeah...I guess…"

"What's it like being in Slytherin…?"

"Fun…"

"Compared to being a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, but that's because once I get done with my homework we all gather around and play wizards chess or checkers or anything really. When you get bored you go to bed, or we play magical charades."

Harry laughed a bit

"Does sound like fun, but I like being a Gryffindor."

"I like being a Slytherin."

"Ron and Hermione wanted me to tell you 'Hi' if I got the chance."

"Tell them I said 'Hi' back then."

"Alright."

We came to the area of the stairs where we split.

"Night, Bella."

"Night, Harry."

I walked slowly down the stairs to the spot in the wall where the Slytherin common room was.

"Power."

The passageway revealed itself and my fellow Slytherins where gathered around the common room grinning at me.

"How'd you do it, Iz, what jinx did you use?"

"She couldn't have done it you idiot she's a fourth year."

"The most powerful talented and clever fourth year this bloody school's ever had!"

"Good point…"

"Quiet you lot!" Draco shouted, "Let my lady speak."

(XD)

"I didn't bewitch the cup…" I admitted, "I don't know how I got selected, but I can tell you this…"

Everyone seemed to lean in closer.

"I know who is going to win…ME!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" everyone shouted.

I sat on Draco's lap and watched a very heated game of Wizard's chess the majority of the night.

"Moonstone, a few letters were tied to your owl when I check mine earlier. I got them for you." Draco whispered in my ear

"Let me see them before I fall asleep."

He chuckled and pulled three letters out.

One from Dumbledore, one from my Dad, and one that wasn't marked.

I read my father's first.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I do hope you're doing well. Severus tells me how bored you've been lately and that you've mastered everything I gave you. You just can't cease to amaze me can you? Ah well, I'm sure you won't be bored for a while now. I've also written you some tips for what I've set up for you. I know how competitive you are. Good luck in the TwiWizard Tournament. _

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I grinned.

Best. Dad. EVER!

I figured I'd tell Draco about it later and opened the other letter.

_The first event is fighting a dragon; I suggest calling your broom with Accio and using your wandless magic to take it down. Easy win. You will be the Triwizard Champion. I'm sure of it._

_Read the letters as you need them. Severus and Nagini will tell me and show me how you do. _

_Lots of love,_

_Daddy._

I grinned from ear to ear. Okay so technically this was cheating…but it's not like I wouldn't have figured most of this out on my own anyway…

I sighed, content in Draco's arms and enjoyed the evening.

Finally, my life was starting to get a bit less boring.

**:) sorry for the wait! Review please! **

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOOH **

**MYYY**

**MFFFING**

**GOD!**

**72 REVIEWS! *dies***

**Chapter 7: Dark Princess**

Time breezed by, I only truly realized anything was happening with the Tri Wizard Tourney, when Harry was finished almost being eaten by his dragon, and it was finally my turn. Harry looked pathetic against the Horntail, luckily, I was also going against one. I think it's safe to assume my father wasn't fearing about my safety at all, not that he needed too.

"Be careful, Bella." He warned me quietly

"I won't even need my wand." I muttered

He gave me a look, but I ignored him and walked out to the rocky stage for my battle.

My Horntail didn't like me much, specially since as soon as I was given permission to start trying to get my egg, my broom flew into my hand and I zipped around in short spurts like a humming bird.

The Slytherins in the crowd laughed as I wandlessly sent rocks at the dragon's head, royally pissing it off.

Dodging the fire was easy enough; I mean really, Harry had trouble with this?

I quickly dipped under the dragon, took the egg and just as I thought I was safe, my dragon's chains broke too.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

I flew out to the lake and used wandless magic on the water, trapping the pest in a solid sphere of ice, with only its head sticking out. I flew back to the arena and my house went wild, I only sought a few peoples approval. Draco's and Uncle Sev's.

Found them, I'm satisfied.

I landed and bustled past the reporters, heading towards the Slytherin common room. Draco caught up with me in the hall.

"You amaze me…," he said breathlessly

"It was just a Hungarian Horntail…"

"'_Just_ a _Hungarian Horntail'_! Listen to you, all high and mighty." He teased

"Hey, you know I put Potter to shame."

"You put Potter to shame by _being born_"

I grinned at him and we admired my egg.

When we reached the Common room, I was swept into a wave of overjoyed Slytherins.

"Open the egg!" the cheered

I snorted, "It's gonna screech like a banshee! It's mermaid speak."

"Don't open the egg!" they corrected

I laughed and we celebrated together. A while after I told Draco I was going to take a bath, and I took the egg and one of my father's letters with me.

_Unless you want to be def, don't open that egg unless it's under water. _

_It's a song._

_Somebody you hold dear will be taken and chained at the bottom of the lake, most likely Draco._

_You have two options, have Severus help you become an animagi, and get lucky that you will be a snake, or some other water savvy creature._

_Or take a potion that will turn you into one for a while and use your wandless magic to set Draco free_

_Then swim back to the surface with him._

_Yes, it's that simple._

_If you want to do it more complicated, I'm sure you can figure something out._

_Love, Dad_

I set my letters aside, then I stuck my head under water and opened the egg.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took._

_Your time's half gone so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot._

I popped back up and panted slightly.

Save Draco or he dies? God this is idiotically lame and cliché.

I finished my bath and went back to the common room.

Draco was still up sitting on one of the couches, waiting for me. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"How was your bath?" he asked softly

"Nice. This egg sings underwater. I think there are merepeople in the Black Lake."

"Fascinating. Well done."

"What are you still doing up?" I asked

"Mad-eye came and told me to stay up. Apparently, I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight. He didn't really explain."

"The egg said the merepeople would take something from me, and I would have an hour to find it and get it or it would die. I think you're going to be put under the lake and I have to swim to you and swim you back to the surface."

"See you at the bottom of Black Lake tomorrow then?"

"Only if I get to spend what little time I have left with you until then right here."

"Doing nothing?"

"Oh we'll be doing…something."

He grinned at me and we lay together on the couch.

We played tongue tag until we were rudely interrupted by mad-eye.

"You can suck each other's faces tomorrow, Malfoy, let's go." He barked

I sighed and Draco kissed my hair.

"Night Moonstone."

"Night love."

I went to bed after they left and was well prepared for the tournament before I fell asleep.

After some tossing and turning, I gave up on falling back asleep, and instead focused on what had arose me in the first place.

_**Isssssabella…**_

_**Yes Nagini?**_

_**Why are you up my dear?**_

_**You didn't wake me?**_

_**No, you awoke on your own.**_

I frowned, puzzled

_**Is my father awake?**_

_**Yessss.**_

_**Is he busy?**_

_**I'm afraid sssssso, Missssss, would you like me to tell him that you wisssshhhh to sssspeak with him?**_

_**Only for a moment.**_

**She was quiet for a while, and I almost called out to her, but eventually she spoke again.**

_**He sssssaysss to go to the fire in the common room, and he will sssspeak with you there.**_

_**Alright.**_

I walked quietly, nervously downstairs, I hadn't seen my father in a while and I was eager to.

I knelt in front of the fire and waited until the ambers rose to short flames, and his face appeared in the fire.

"Hello my princess." He said softly

I smiled and him

"Hello, father."

"What's the matter, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

He hummed, and worry etched into his fiery features.

"Now why could that be…" he murmured to himself

"I'm not nervous about the second event tomorrow or anything…" I said quietly

"Sometimes a nice walk or sitting down with a good book for a bit helps me relax. Walk down to the library and get yourself something to read. I know there are plenty of books about how evil I am. I'm sure they'd be a nice laugh."

I giggled, "'Lord Voldemort, ruthless killer with no family at all, abused as a child, died trying to kill Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived…' " I said dramatically

Father chuckled, "Seems you've already read some then."

"I'll find something. Maybe I'll memorize _Hogwarts: A History_ like Hermione…"

"You're on your own with that one, sweetheart."

"I figured."

"Now if you wanted to memorize 'Hogwarts: A Massacre, by Thomas Riddle' I'd be happy to help you."

"You can't write that book yet you haven't taken over the world yet."

"Give me time, and let me be permanently healed. Then I will do both."

I yawned and nodded.

"Go take a quick walk then go to bed, alright?"

"Mkay."

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Night, Daddy."

The ambers died again and I frowned, having forgotten to ask the question that made me want to speak to him to begin with:

When could I come live with him?

I walked to the library and searched the shelves aimlessly for a while until someone behind me cleared their throat.

I turned and blinked at him.

"Hi…" I said softly

"Hey..."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and broke eye contact.

"Harry…I…" I trailed off helplessly

"Bella I can't stand it!"

I flinched at his sudden outburst

He closed the distance between us and grabbed me firmly, but not roughly, by my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes again.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't miss _us_. Me and you, Ron and Hermione, being a Gryffindor."

I couldn't.

"Harry…we can't…Draco-

"Shhhh…"

He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and I stopped. I was trapped between missing Harry and the gang, and my feelings for Draco.

What would my father think?

Would Draco ever forgive me?

Would father?

"Harry…please…it's not safe for you to be with me…"

"Why is that?"

"My father…"

"He's half dead who knows where, Bella, what could he possibly do to me here?"

"Harry…"

He silenced me with his lips and I couldn't help but kiss him back, I swore I heard Nagini hissing and I wanted to whimper.

I'm sorry… I thought helplessly. To Draco, to my father, to Nagini, even to Harry…

We parted and he held my gaze.

"What now?" he whispered hoarsely

"We both need to get to bed before we get in trouble…" I mumbled lamely

He frowned and nodded

"Goodnight, Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek

"Night, Harry…"

I basically ran back to the dungeons and to my bed and wept.

"Draco, I'm so sorry…" I whimpered into my pillow

**Nagini…?**

**Yessss?**

**Did you…**

**He assssssked about you, I had no choice but to tell him…**

I whimpered

**He alssssso knowssss how you yoursssssself are reacting to it. He would never abandon you Isssssabella.**

**But he's mad.**

**You aren't going to get much ssssssleep tonight, get off casssstle groundssss. He wantsssss to sssspeak to you in perssssson.**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I crept back through the castle, carefully easing my way outside and through the gates into the surrounding forests.

I walked for what felt like forever, and carefully avoided any creatures that could be sleeping near me. A chilled breeze flowed through the dense brush and clouds blocked the moonlight that was keeping me from running into thorny bushes, so I slowed my pace.

"Isabella."

I stopped and turned to my right, squinting in the darkness.

His hand touched my cheek and I winced.

He sighed and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Daddy I'm so confused…" I whimpered

"I know, sweetheart, I know…" he pet my hair and kissed the top of my head, "I know."

"Draco's going to be furious." I wept

"Mhm…"

I sighed helplessly

"They year is almost over, then you stay with me for the summer."

I smiled a little, then frowned

"I'm sorry you had to waste some of the potion that makes you better just to deal with me…"

"Where you are concerned, there is no such thing as waste, no wasted time, no wasted potion. Besides, Severus can make the doses last for an hour, a day, a year, any reasonable increment of time. We're still working on the forever part."

I nodded and sniffed

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I would tuck you in but…"

"Rain check?"

He chuckled and squeezed me tight one last time.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Dad."

He disappeared and I walked carefully back to the castle.

This time when I tried to go to sleep, I succeeded.

**Okay! Drama continues! Sorry for taking so long to update! I moved and I'm just now getting settled down, but I should be able to update all of my stories **_**at least**_** once a month but probably more than that.**

**Review please!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


End file.
